marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Captain America: Sam Wilson Vol 1 7
Continuity errors and some characters It's really looks like after Secret Wars, Marvel editors said to the writers: "you can use anyone you want, we don't care". And they don't care so bad, that now we have this continuity mess. For example, Wrecker. Instead immediately escape from Pleasant Hill, like we saw he did in Uncanny Avengers Vol 3 #7, he just to want wrecking everything in this issue. Uncanny Avengers Vol 3 #7 should take place, before Captain America: Sam Wilson Vol 1 7, but now, I don't see how it could be possible. How bad must be communication between editors, that they can't just say to each other: "hey, this villain will be use in this issue, please remember this and pick someone else instead". Actually, I take it back. Both comics have the same editors, who they should be fired, for not doing his job properly! But, enough for this. Let's try to discuss, how handle some characters in this comics. They are two Blood Brothers again, who fighting against Sam Wilson and Bucky. It could be a different pair, a former dead brother could be now alive or he was replacement, by his long-lost relative. It made even more complicated, because we can clearly later seen another Blood Brother like character, who guarded the hostages in front doors. Maybe this events happened before the fight and Zemo said to him later:"Ok, enough guarding, take your brother and find some more hostages for me". Or, they are three Roclites on Earth by now. We don't know for sure, what the hell is happend right now. For now let's leave it as it is and make adjustments, when this will be clear. Circus of Crime members in this issue are for sure: Ringmaster, Great Gambonnos and Human Cannonball. I'm not sure which Clown, appear alongside them. It could be Franklin's half-brother or Clown during Spiral. He looks more like the first one(at least look like Clown from Superior Foes of Spider-Man), but his look could be change. I am also not sure, why the "Clown during Spiral", couldn't be Franklin's half-brother as well, since his look changed in some issue(just compare Clown from Dark Reign Zodiac and from Superior Foes of Spider-Man). For now, I vote for Franklin's half-brother. I have a trouble with identified, a female member of the group, who is possibly a blond-haired Princess Python. She looks more like "Princess Python during Spiral", but different from Princess Python, from Captain America: Sam Wilson 4-6 and showing as member of Masters of Evil Shadow Council. Colors mistake? They are two Princess Python? Some sites also claimed, that original died in Dark Reign: Young Avengers #4 and the Python from Masters, is too young(and has much bigger snake) to be Zelda DuBois, so it must be her successor. I don't know how we should put this one. Any ideas? Did Red Skull(Clone) from Uncanny Avengers, was captured off panel or he infiltrated Pleasant Hill? This is yet another Red Skull? A original back to live? I vote for "infiltration scenario", by now. I have no idea, how i should explained Wrecker in this issue. Any ideas? In Howling Commandos of S.H.I.E.L.D. #6, we decided to put a Bulldozer-like villain as unidentified. Let us be consistent and do this again in this issue. During the conversation between Zemo and Moonstone, villain standing behind them, it's possibly Flying Tiger. A tentacle-like villain, who destroys city, it's possibly Squid. Villain who accompanied him, it's possibly Bi-Best. A flying (not good visible)villain it's possibly Condor from Bird-People. In Kobik illusion, we can see: Hyperion(Earth-13034), Wrecker, Nova(Sam), Ms. Marvel(Kamala), Scarlet Witch, Tiger Shark, Spider-Man(Miles), Blood Brother, Thor(Jane), Baron Zemo(Helmut), Sam Wilson, Diamondhead, Vision, Iron Man, possibly Jack O'Lantern (Crime-Master) and unidentified(by me) purple guy. Paul098 (talk) 12:43, March 31, 2016 : Oh, I forgot one thing. In this issue, we can also seen a villain, looking like Chemisto, who guarded the hostages in front doors. Calvin Carr was killed in Invincible Iron Man #520 and Arch Morton is caucasian, so he didn't fit. Curtis Carr is currently reformed and using a alias High-Tech. However, since Atlas(and somo others) go back to his old costume, it could also happend to him. Other explanation: another, yet unidentified successor. Maybe the same, who could be seen as member in Masters of Evil in crowd scene, in Secret Avengers Vol 2 #2. I vote for making him "unidentified Chemistro', in this issue. Paul098 (talk) 12:43, March 31, ::About the Wrecker: Uncanny Avengers #7 was never meant to happen before this issue. They're all happening at the same time. And about Red Skull? Just wait and see. ::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 21:28, March 31, 2016 (UTC)